kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Hibiya Amamiya
Hibiya Amamiya (雨宮 響也 Amamiya Hibiya) / Hibiya (ヒビヤ) is the eighth member of the Mekakushi Dan. Together with Hiyori he was caught in the loop on August 14th and 15th. Appearance : Hibiya is a young boy with short light brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a white vest with a hood over a blue shirt. He also wears brown shorts and black sandals.Children Record : In the Summertime Record music video, he is seen wearing a blue hoodie with a black polo shirt underneath. :Since Kagerou Daze's main colors are blue and red, Hibiya's color is blue and Hiyori Asahina's is pink, respectively.https://fuyuyuu.tumblr.com/post/69264269112/ Trivia from Producer Jin x Illustrator Shidu Interview (Spoon. 2Di vol. 44) : In Kagerou Daze -in a day's-, his outfit is slightly altered to a cyan hoodie with dark blue sleeves and details. He wears khaki colored shorts, as well as dark blue sandals. Wannyanpu_Hibiya_Hiyori.jpg|Wannyanpoo's design of Hibiya and Hiyori HibiyaRef.png|Sidu's design. Personality : Hibiya is mature for his age, but - at least before the time loop - was shown to be very brash. He also has a talent in cooking, which is unusual for boys his age. In order to go to the city with Hiyori, he told his family that he is going to attend classes about India that were available only in the city and that summer.Mekakucity Actors - Episode 04 : Hibiya can be short-tempered and judgmental, and gets easily jealous when his affections for Hiyori are challenged.Kagerou Daze -in a day's- : After escaping the time loop and joining the Mekakushi Dan, Hibiya fell into a deep depression over the loss of his crush, Hiyori. Momo managed to pull him out of his depression after considerable effort on her part, and the two began growing closer.Otsukimi Recital : According to Jin, Hibiya in "the future" will become an archaeologist. There are legends about Medusa all over the world, so he'll be researching that.Yuukei Roadshow (2019) Eventhttps://x0401x.tumblr.com/post/182784187039/ : In the official Mekakucity Talkers spinoff, Hibiya mentions he is studying for Junior High school exams.Mekakucity Talkers He would later meet back up with Hiyori "at school".Mekakucity Talkers Eye Ability *'Focusing Eyes' (目を凝らす Me wo Korasu): Hibiya's eye ability has the power to perceive objects and details that are far away from an aerial view. *'Clearing Eyes' (目が冴える Me ga Saeru) (Manga Route 2): The ability to interfere with and stop the use of other eye abilities completely.Kagerou Daze Manga Route 2 Songs Main: *Kagerou Daze *Children Record *Otsukimi Recital *Summertime Record Minor: *Konoha no Sekai Jijou *Losstime Memory *Outer Science Trivia *The typical Japanese school year begins in April and ends in late March. Because Hibiya's birthday is November 4th, and the series takes place around August 15th, Hibiya would age not long after any Loop (provided he survives).Kagerou Daze Novels His birthday is also in the same month as Ayano's (hers being November 22nd) meaning if Ayano ages to 18 post-series, Hibiya would age a year higher before her, as well. **In Kagerou Daze -in a daze-'s official English edition, Shintaro initially assumed Hibiya was around 10 years old. However, he couldn't see Hibiya clearly, as this was right after the accident, and Hibiya was still lying on the ground. **However, in Kagerou Daze III -the children reason-'s official English edition, he also refers to himself mentally at least three times as a "teenager": ***(in Hibiya's POV): I had made it into my teenage years without making good on my intent to escape from this backwoods dump. ***(in Hibiya's POV): And I'm still just a teenager, too. ***(in Hibiya's POV, while speaking with Hiyori on the phone, freaking out over her finding his bus pass with her photo in it): It'd be nothing but prison food for the rest of my teenage years. ***Shintaro again "surmised" Hibiya to be "eleven or so", "judging by his size". This was despite Hibiya mentally referring to himself as a "teenager", and Shintaro had yet to be introduced to Hibiya in person: ****(in Shintaro's POV): He had rumpled brown hair and a white vest, and judging by his size, I surmised him to be eleven or so. Thermometers and other medical equipment were strewn around him, and even as he tried to stand, lifting his torso up from all fours, he was having a rough time stringing the required motions together. ... ****(in Shintaro's POV) Taking a clear look at his face for the first time, ... *His favorite vegetables are pumpkins. *He thinks his own name is weird. *He tends to initially call Momo 'oba-san', which can mean 'aunt' or 'old lady', likely because he is cheeky.19. Kagerou Daze II (In Manga Route 2, Hiyori apologizes to Momo for it, stating it's because Hibiya is from the countryside, thus, he does not understand manners.) However, later on in the Novels Route, he would come to drop these and begin calling her simply "Momo" (indicating their relationship became closer; as Momo had also requested earlier on that he stop doing so).Kagerou Daze III -the children reason- *In the novel, his family owns a farmKagerou Daze III -the children reason-, while in the anime his family owns a dojo. *He is in love with Hiyori; His love for Hiyori is so strong that he recorded her voice, took many (secret) photos of her, keeping the most beautiful one in his bus pass, and even made a doll of her - completed with a voice button. Quotes *''"I really loved you."'' - Hibiya to a dead Hiyori (-in a daze-) *''"No, I mean, no one is using the term 'Focusing Eyes' anyway, and I thought it'd suit me. It makes it sound like an amazing force."'' - Hibiya naming his Eye Ability (Kagerou Daze III -the children reason-) References }} Category:Ability Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Male Characters Category:Mekakushi Dan